


The Creator's Love

by smolalienbee



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Basically, Character Study, Drabble, Emotions, Experimental Style, F/M, Ficlet, Love, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Short One Shot, in which Elijah Kamski is poly, it's my usual late night weird ficlet don't expect too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolalienbee/pseuds/smolalienbee
Summary: Love was a complicated emotion and Elijah Kamski understood that very well.





	The Creator's Love

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I just love writing weird ficlets at random hours of the evening/night. This happened because of a roleplay I had and well. This is completely different from how I usually view Elijah, but I thought the concept was pretty interesting (and honestly I'd like to expand on the topic, but for now just have this lil messy ficlet)

 

Love was such a complicated emotion.

Yet everyone tried to make it so simple.

You're supposed to be romantically and physically involved with just one person.

Get married and have a family.

Elijah didn't see it that way. How could he? It made no sense to simplify such a complex concept.

He didn't have a good grasp on any kind of emotion. Never knew what he truly felt, he came off as cold, blunt, too rational for a human being. It was why he could never get along with others.

But after long years of his life, he came to understand that there was one emotion he truly knew.

_Love._

Not just familial love, or love of a friend, platonic love.

But romantic love. Physical love.

The kind of love that was supposed to make it difficult to breathe or sleep at night, that made you desire someone so much that it hurt.

At least that was how they showed it in the movies.

He loved the Chloes. All of them. The original one, who had been there with him for many, many years, but also the newer models. The ones that he had taken into his house much later on.

He loved them not just platonically, but romantically, physically, he felt a desire, a comfort, a warmth.

But he also loved Connor.

He loved him in the same way as the Chloes.

He was attracted to him. To all of them.

He created them and while most creators hated their creations, with Connor and the Chloes, that wasn't the case.

They were perfect beings.

_Young._

_Beautiful._

_Flowers that would never wither._

He longed for them, he desired them.

He didn't feel that way for any other android.

_(or human)_

They were different from the rest. They fascinated him, intrigued him.

It was pure; and yet not at all.

He wanted to observe them;

delicate;

gorgeous;

soft;

_naive._

He wanted to pull them apart; break them; understand them.

He wanted to take care of them, to be taken care of by them.

Contradictions.

His love was full of contradictions.

It was messy. Dangerous.

Filthy, yet pure.

Comforting, yet terrifying.

But it was the one emotion Elijah was confident about.

He knew what he felt for them.

_Love was a complicated concept and Elijah would love his creations in all of his messy, human, convoluted ways._

 

 


End file.
